Beta Bet
by Ififall
Summary: Mason asks Brett out for a bet, thinking that Brett's rejection, will toughen him up...


**A/N:** Strong Language.

* * *

 **A/N** : "Would you laugh at me" Line from Tumblr.

* * *

 **A/N** : Lyrics in _Italics_ are an Alternative version of Again, by **flyleaf**

* * *

 _"I love that way that your heart breaks,_

 _With Every injustice and Deadly fate,_

 _Wishing your love life anew,_

 _Sinking into fear that's now drowning you"_

* * *

"Go on..." Clay asked talking a sip of Mason's strawberry milkshake.

"Hey, but seriously what if it's a teacher"

"Then obviously don't do it... But if it's a student...come on. I'll bet you Fifty Dollars. The first Guy that walks in here, you've gotta ask out" Clay dares.

* * *

It's sounds stupid. But as Mason looks around, he realises that he's got to do it. He hasn't been out in a while. Even Liam was pushing him to try to get a date, well any date. So he knew it was bad. Ever since he got dumped by Lukas, he hadn't known where to start. He stopped going to the gym, turned his phone off and stayed away from Scott's pack. It was only when Liam Scott and even Kira texted him, saying how worried they were. That forced him to get out of bed and throw the millions of Ice cream cartons in the bin. Lukas hated him, he was dating some mystery Guy anyway.

Mason had to move on.

"Fine, the first Guy that comes in, I'll take that plunge"

"Keep it clean Sir, we're in _school"_ Clay smiled.

* * *

"Ha ha!" Mason says taking his milkshake back, he actually starts to relax, if it's one of the Guys from the soccer team, the shaven guys with the piercing, he could actually enjoy this task.

He hears a familiar snigger from the entrance. He and Clay both look over. it's the one and only Brett Talbot, with his Lacrosse team.

Clay claps and Mason groans inside. But keeps a brave face.

* * *

"Sure. I can ask Brett out. I've embarrassed myself in front of him before"

"Cool, it's not like he'll take you seriously" Clay smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be a joke to him"

"Call him over" Clay said.

* * *

Mason shuffled in his seat looking around and getting out his phone. Every Girl was looking a Brett still making jokes with his buddies, while looking amazing in his Lacrosse uniform. "I'll do it privately"

"Why? You ask him out, he says **"fuck no** " and walks away laughing. The good thing is..."

"What? There's a good side to getting rejected from a hottie?" Mason asks in shock.

* * *

"Sure. When you get turned down by the creme de la creme, you can ask anyone out after that. What's the worse that can happen after Brett?" Clay asked.

Mason thought it over. If he got through it, he could take more risks with his dating life. Maybe actually get a faithful partner one day. Getting rejected could force him to get back on that horse. He could always go out on the weekend with Clay and laugh about this. Being in Beacon hills, guy problems weren't the worst thing that had happened to him.

"Clay you're right...I may as well..."

* * *

"Is this seat taken?"

Both Guys turned and looked at Brett gently pulled out a chair. "How you doing?" He asked Mason ignoring Clay intentionally.

"I'll leave you Two alone" Clay said with a playful wink.

* * *

"Why is he winking? Do you two have a thing? A secret rendezvous that you're not telling me about?" Brett asked.

Mason can't deny that he's alarmed by the jealousy in Brett's voice. But that was bound to happen. After helping him get away from Lukas then watching them date him. Brett was bound to be confused.

"No...talking about dating, Brett"

* * *

"Hmmm..."

Mason looks over at Clay sipping a Diet Pepsi and giving him a thumbs up.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Mason asked.

* * *

"No, _why._..."

"Cause if you are, I don't even need to..."

"I'm not" Brett interrupts him.

* * *

Mason wished he had super senses. Or that he could borrow Were powers from Liam. He needed to know if Brett was lying. If he could tell what he was going to say. If he was just speaking to him just because he felt sorry for him. It wouldn't be the first time. He took a deep breath and thought of a gym quote "Dont limit your challenges, Challenge your limits" He said to himself. He nodded and opened his mouth.

"Brett...this Saturday...do wanna go out?"

"Sure, do you wanna come to mine or shall I take you out?" Brett said.

* * *

Mason saw Clay goad him with his hand. He couldn't win the bet if Brett just thought this was a "friendly" meet up.

He winced as he started to sweat and his heart thumped. He knew that Brett could smell and sense everything. It was annoying. Knowing that this tall Hot Were was always going to have the upper hand, but today he was going to be unpredictable. He reached for Brett's hand and tapped him softly with his thumb. Then he shyly slid his hand under the desk.

" **Mr Hewitt**...that felt nice..." Brett Teased.

* * *

"I'd like to hang out with you, as more than just a friend of your pack"

"Okay" Brett chuckled.

Mason cringed inside, but carried on anyway. "If I tell you I… You know… that I Care about you… Would you laugh at me?" He asked.

* * *

Before the Were could answer, his phone vibrated, Clay was now telling him that the bet had gone up to a hundred dollars. His allowance wasn't that great. If he played his cards right, he could wine and dine Brett with the cash.

"I like to spend time with you. A lot, and it doesn't even matter about the Supernatural Beta lifestyle. I've always been more of a Dog person than a Cat person"

"Are you calling me a Dog?" Bret accused.

* * *

"More like a really spoiled, demanding, cute tall attractive puppy that has attitude problems...sometimes. I can't understand why I Feel so safe with you. In a way that I never have with anyone else. I just wanna thank you by taking you out properly. After everything you've done for me, you deserve that" Mason said.

He paused as Brett leaned back in chair, putting his arms behind his head. It made his arms flex. Girls stopped what they were doing and gazed at his muscles. He ran a hand through his hair leaving it sticking up. Which every Girl had no complaints about. He stared at Mason with a profound bite of his lip before smoothing his hair back.

* * *

"Intense...are you okay?" Mason asked.

Brett just cleared his throat in return.

"Do you have any place in mind? My Standards of media, leisure activities and cuisine are extremely high" He said.

* * *

"Playstation's Mafia 3 has just come out. I've got a stack of Zombie classics from the Seventies that I've gotta watch. I'll order in MacDonald's and get those Huge Healthy living doughnuts...wait, who am I kidding, like you eat McDonalds! I'll think of something else, I promise..."

"Sounds Great!" Brett agreed.

"What?"

* * *

"The grease, the carbs, those so called "Healthy doughnuts" dunked in sugar. I _love_ McDonald's Mase, I'll see you Saturday"

Brett said, getting up and surprising Clay and Mason with a lustful wink of his own.


End file.
